


Waking Up Inside

by Sxymami0909



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Recovered Memories, Transition, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the change there’s only one thing that Elena wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Inside

His head was spinning and despite the fact that he could take as good as he got in the beating department, the fight was taking more of a toll on him then he cared to admit. Damon might not be the nicest person and he might be an ass, but Rick was his friend. His best friend, not that he would admit that out loud either and seeing him like this, it hurt. A solid punch to the face knocked him from his thoughts and he staggered back before moving forward only to have Rick, or whatever was inside of Rick, stumble.

Damon frowned, confusion etched into his features until he saw the other man turn ashen and for the first time in a long time fear gripped his heart. No, he thought his head screaming as she knelt to the floor attempting to smack Rick awake. If he was gone that meant Elena…No. His heart clenched in his chest a deep ache spreading inside of him.

The only thing his brother had to do was keep her safe. He had one job. Damon swallowed heavily and did his best to push the pain in his chest away as he lifted Rick’s body, not able to leave him there and made his way back to his car. He tossed the body in the backseat, got in the car and took off.

He drove faster than he ever remembered driving. He needed to get to her, needed to know what happened. Elena wasn’t his, not in the real sense of the word anyway. Damon had thought that maybe she was ready to give them a chance, but in the end she had chosen Stefan, just like he knew she would deep down.

And now, he was never going to get his chance, he was never going to get to show her the person he was beneath all the bullshit, a person he thought she’d truly like. His chest ached and his foot pressed harder against the gas pedal. Damon didn’t have an overly soft side, but for the most part he was loyal to the people he cared about unless of course they gave him a reason not be.

But Elena was different. He had done some horrible things to her out of spite, jealousy, and pain. Even through all of that though his feelings for her had never gone away, they had never wavered. He loved her plain and simple. The drive had taken longer than Damon would have liked even with all the speeding, but when he finally parked outside of the hospital the fear was back, but he quickly replaced it with anger.

He shoved the car door open and seconds later he was in the hospital hallways, using all of his senses to find his brother. And then he was there, in the morgue yelling and shoving her friends and his brother aside so he could see her. When the doctor pressed a hand to his chest stopping him from moving he glanced down and glared at her in way that said being the person who blocked his path was not a smart idea.

She was talking and it took a minute for her words to register in his head. A hint of horror crossed his face as he stared at her. “What?” He asked, but before anyone could answer him something pulsed inside of him making him straighten up as he cocked his head to the side. The rush of leftover blood pumping through newly awakened veins, the feel of her energy running through his body.

He shifted his gaze to the woman in front of him. “You used my blood,” he said his voice low, deadly. Meredith swallowed hard and nodded. Damon’s eyes once again looked past her. This was what he had wanted wasn’t it? To make Elena a vampire, to keep her alive at any cost? Then why didn’t it feel good? Why was the ache in his chest worse than ever? Why did his heart feel like it was slowly closing in on itself?

He could feel his brother’s presence beside him now as Stefan talked to that crazy bitch of a doctor, but he ignored them. All of his energy was focused on one thing and one thing only. Elena. She was awake.

 

______

 

 

Her eyes shot open as she sucked in a sharp breath reflexively, confusion filling her. Her eyes darted frantically around the room she was in, but she didn’t get up. Instead she laid there her eyes needing no adjustment to the darkened room. Elena tried to remember the last place she was, but for some reason the only thing she could think about was Damon.

Picture of her standing in the middle of the road while she waited for her parents flashed through her head. And then everything followed. Her phone conversation with Damon, Matt kidnapping her and driving her away, Rebekah in the middle of the road, her telling Stefan t save Matt first. It all flashed in front of her eyes, the way it felt to take her last breath and yet here she was.

That thought jolted her awake making her sit up quickly as she glanced around and realized where she was. She swallowed hard and dropped her legs from the metal table so they were hanging over the edge. “Damon,” she whispered, not sure why she was calling out to him. When nothing happened right away she raised her voice slightly. “Damon.”

Elena heard a bit of commotion outside the room before the doors burst open and there he stood, beaten up, slightly bloody in his leather jacket, the expression on his face one that she’d never seen before. She watched him purse his lips as he regarded her carefully most likely trying to see how she was going to react to what had happened.

She held his gaze, “I want to go home.” She said the words slowly almost as if she thought he would argue with her, but he didn’t. Instead she watched him extend his hand to her in an almost hesitant manner. Elena slid off the table as she continued to watch him. She wanted to say something, to ask him why he hadn’t told her or what was going to happen now, but instead she stayed silent.

She closed the distance between them and took his hand letting him lead them out into the office area. Elena froze when she saw everyone there, her body automatically shifting closer to Damon. It was weird, but she could feel him. She could feel his energy almost like she was aware of his presence and she briefly wondered if Meredith had used his blood to heal her.

Elena’s eyes traveled the room as everyone watched her with cautious eyes before her gaze fell on Meredith. Her eyes zeroed in on the other woman’s neck as she felt the bloodlust surge forward inside of her and when she shifted forward unconsciously, the smell delicious, Damon tugged her back.

“No,” he said his tone sharp snapping Elena out of her haze. “She needs blood.” He said to no one in particular before glancing at his brother. “I’m going to take her back to the house and get her some.” He said.

Stefan didn’t look happy, but he nodded and moved forward. “I’ll come with you,” he said as he watched Elena holding onto his brother, his chest tightening.

“I want to talk to Damon.” She announced before looking away from her friends. She couldn’t handle the way everyone was looking at her right now including Stefan. She just wanted to be alone and try to digest what was happening to her. The next time she looked at her boyfriend she could see the heartache in his eyes and guilt filled her chest.

But she had to do this, she needed someone who wasn’t going to judge her or expect anything from her right now. Someone who would just be there and let her go through the emotions she was feeling and Damon was the only one who could do that for her right now. “I’m sorry,” she whispered before tightening her grip on Damon’s hand and glancing up at him. “Let’s go.” She said as she walked with Damon out of the office and down the hospital corridor leaving behind not only her friends and boyfriend, but a life that was no longer hers.


End file.
